Revolution
by jmloftin03
Summary: Peeta is be held captive as President Snow tries to tourture the answers he wants out of him. The Cullens live in Paneam and want to help the rebelion anyway they can. They organize a rescue mission to get Peeta way from the President and back to Katniss
1. Chapter 1

Life has drastically changed for the worse since I first met Bella. The years flew by and we where so wrapped up in how hapy we were that we never noticed how the world was changing. Reneseme stopped growing around when she was seven, she looked about eighteen though.

She looks more like Bella to me. She has those chocolate brown eyes that I love so much, slim with just what a father thinkis is the right amount of curves. The only word a father has to describe his daughter is beautiful. Nessie is kind and gentle and even though I hate to admit it, Jacob is perfect for her. They are so much a like that you can help but be happy when you see how happy they are togeather.

Bella and I are still in a wonderful relationship, nothing could ever change that. She is still the one thing that I love more than anything in the world. I couldn't live without her, and that's why I'm writing all of this now.

The world that we live in now is dangerous, even for our kind. Keeping our secret is now even harder than ever. The United States is no longer around. We live in the Capitol of Paneam. We were privilaged enough to escape the wars that happened long ago.

The earth had started to die when all of the world decided to work togeather and keep the earth going. The united under the Capitol and named their new revolution Paneam, which was thirteen districts working toward a common goal. Everything was going great, until seventy-five years ago. The districts rebeled against the Capitol saying it was corrupt. Needless to say the districts lost. District thirteen was blown off the map because they started it all.

Now the remaining twelve districts have to sacrifice two children, a boy and a girl, to fight in The Hunger Games. They are thrown into an areana to fight until the death. Since we live in the Capitol, Bella and I don't have to worry about Nessie or Jacob going into the Games. But still, its a horrible life.

We have to be very carefull about how we get our food source. Living on animals is pretty hard when we are supposed to be locked in the Capitol at all times. We pay off the the guards who watch the trains that come in and out of the Capitol so we can sneek out and feed. Forced to wander at night because the Capitol is always sunny, we can endanger ourselves by moving to a diffrent district where its darker because of the safety of Nessie. This is not the lives we wanted, but it is the ones we now live.

We have seen everyone of the Games and they get worse every year. I forget the faces of the children who lose, its only the ones that win that I can never forget. I can't tell you all of their names, but their faces are burned into my memory. More specifically their winning moments are the things that I remember the most. Their more like monsters at the end. Leathal and deadly, they make my kind look tame. Survivial of the fitist has never seemed so horrible.

The one that stands out the most to me now, well to everyone now, was when Katniss Everdean and Peeta Melark won the Games. It was the first time that two winners came out of the horror that is the Games. They both came from the same district, twelve. They were supposed to be in love, the two starcrossed lovers that could never be togeather. It was by luck that they both came out alive. Katniss pulled a trick with posionus berries. It was either both as winners or none, and the President of Paneam couldn't not have winner. If that hadn't happened, no doubt Katniss would have won. She was the fighter. The one that would stop at nothing to get back home to her family.

She was the one who started the reblion again. Well she caused the rebion is a better way to say it. The berry stunt gave the districts the exaclty what they needed to start the uprisings again. What forced their hands even more was went they sent twenty-four of the previous Game Victors back into the Hunger Games. Katniss was the only female tribute to have ever won the hunger games for her district and of course Peeta wouldn't let her go back in by herself. So the starcrossed lovers where once again about to die, but they escaped at the last second. Well Katniss escaped at the last second. Peeta was captured by President Snow.

I don't know what we're thinking right now. But we can't just let that boy sit in a room while the President tourtures the answer out of Peetat that he so deperately wants now. I can read everyones thoughts on this matter. Everything is in utter chaos. I don't think there is anything the Capitol can do to stop what they have put in motion. I know for sure that they cannot stop my family and I from the one goal we have. To save Peeta Melark and bring him back to Katniss. They are our new future. Alice has seen it.

If the rebelion wins, there will finally be peace in the world for a while. Peeta will be the one to lead the rebals and Katniss will be the dream. If they lose, then the world will continue to spin out of control and more people will die than ever. The Games will just get worse and no one will be able to stop what will happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Making the plans to break out Peeta wasn't exactly easy. Everyone had their own opinion on how to go about it. Alice wants to just barge in with her seeing what will happen with every step we take. I have to admit, I like that plan a lot. How much better could things get? We have a vampire that can see into the future and one who can hear every thought as we go. Might as well throw Jasper into the equation, he could control the emotions of all the guards that we have to pass. Not only that, but he would never let Alice out of his sight, especially since we're going to be on a dangerous mission that could get everyone is my family killed.

Anyways, Bella wants to plan out every step. She wants to plan out every option we have. Get plans of the floors in the Capitol Justice Building. Mark the best routs, find out where Peeta is hidden, and even consider the worst that could happen. That we will lose someone. I don't much like that option. I don't think she's gotten used to the fact that not everything works the way it did in movies when we first met.

I don't even want to get into anyone else's idea. Some are so ridiculous I just kind of giggle at the idea of it. it's a manly giggle though.

Nessie and Jacob want to come along, but Bella and I don't want it to happen. We wouldn't mind if Jacob came along. He could actually help out a lot with a distraction, but Nessie wouldn't let him go with out her and if bringing him means bringing Nessie, than I don't want either of them along.

Finally, I've made my decision on the best plan. I'm sitting in a room with all of my loved ones. I don't like the idea of putting any of them in danger, but its not just about us any more.

"Okay, so everyone knows that we need to save Peeta. Not just because it's the right thing to do, but because the world is going to hell and he's the one person who can change it all," I say. I'm usually very good with words, so this isn't very hard for me, it's the conversation that follows that gives me problems.

"I think the best plan we have to save Peeta is to go in and just wing it. Alice will come and be our psychic look out. She'll be looking a head of us and telling us the best way to go about it. Jasper will come to keep the guard emotions in check. Make sure they aren't suspicious that something is going on. I'll listen to what's going on. See if they are torturing him and what they have gotten out of him and the other captives. Bella will be the one to lure the guards way and knock them out, she'll also be the one to retrieve Peeta," I say. This is the only way I think we will be able to get him out alive, it's the best plan we have.

Everyone just stares at me for a nano second. I can see in most of their eyes that they believe me. Most of the time they do, besides Carlisle I am the most educated with the highest reasoning skills, except when it comes to Bella and Nessie.

\ "Okay, when do we start," Bella asks. She's still the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen. Her hair is worn long and wavy most of the time, and even though her eyes are the same warm chocolate brown that they used to be, I can still see the warmth in them. Still see the that her top lip is just a little smaller than her bottom lip. If there is a God, I hope that we make it through, and if we don't, I hope at least she does. Bella has the most trust in me. She would follow me anywhere and I her.

"Alice, when would be the best time to leave? Be specific; what time and day," I say. It only takes a second for her to focus enough to see the perfect time. As soon as she she's it, so do I. There is a long white hallway with at least twenty doors all along it. There are screams running through the hallway. So torturous that we both cringe at the noises the wounded people make. What kind of things are they doing to these people to get those kind of noises to come out of a persons mouth.? No even my kind has made a human make those sounds.

We finally hear the sound we where looking for. There is a zapping sound and another horrible scream, this voice is male. It has to be Peeta, even though I've never met him I can still tell its him just from watching him on the Games.

"WHERE IS SHE DAMN IT! WHERE IS KATNISS," one voice screams at him. Its another male voice. I can tell the voice belongs to someone in their twenties, but nothing more.

"I don't know where she is. If I knew you would have killed me by now, because I wouldn't ever tell you," we hear a quite voice say. Its Peeta, without a doubt. Only one person would protect her that way. Alice said that Katniss had another male interested in her, but his love wasn't anything like Peeta's. He would have caved if he where in Peeta's place, she had said.

'YOU WILL DIE, as soon as we find her. You see, President Snow has a plan, your going to be his bait. He's going to dangle you in the public eye and wait for he to come and rescue you," the voice sneers at him. I can hear the footfalls of him walking around the room.

Finally Alice can get a visual of the room. Its white like everything else we've seen. Only this room is a torture chamber, with a lot of tools set to out to make a person scream everything they know. Its like that movie from year and years ago, Hostel. There are drills and nails. Knifes and other sorts of things all of the place. There is a spot light in the middle of the room and I finally get my first look at Peeta. He looks awful. There is blood on every part of his body. His face, neck, chest, arms, and legs. What have they done to him? How can any person live through this kind of inhumanity?

Alice brings my attention back to the other male. The one making Peeta make those noises. He is six foot four, with short brown hair. He is nearly as pale as the floors and walls. One of the Capitols creations. He's altered his appearance to scare the people he tortures. I think he's supposed to look like a sort of Boogyman. His teeth are pointed, his eyes are blood red, the perfect picture of horror. Yet Peeta is still sitting up straight, I can tell he is in a abundance of pain, but still he looks this Boogyman in the face and sneers up at him. His strength is unbelievable

All of this is extremely shocking, but what actually catches me of guard is that the boogyman was stupid enough to leave a weapon near Peeta. His hand are tide behind his back, but not very well. I can see he has worked his right had free and stretching for the weapon. The only word I can think of for it is a screw driver. The Boogyman doesn't notice because he back is turned way from him. He's more focused on finding his new torture tool.

Quickly Peeta grabs the screwdriver and puts his hand back into the position it was in. He's posed to strike at the first chance he gets. Whoever tied his hand and feet did a poor job because I can see that Peeta almost has his feet free and his other hand is almost free as well. He is a sneaky man, because during this whole processes he hasn't made any noise at all. I could even pick up the sounds that I should have heard.

The Boogman slowly starts to walk back to Peeta. He's dangling his new tool in front of him and if to say, look what I've found for you. I'm smiling to myself because this horrible person is about to get what's coming to him. I watch as he slowly inches into the way of the Peeta's swinging range.

"You know, we're just going to keep doing this for a very long time. We're going to torture you until your on the edged of deaths door and then we're going to bring you back, just to do it all over again," He says. He's almost in Peeta's range. I can see the tension in Peeta's shoulders as he waits for his target to come to him.

"Well your going to have to do a lot more to me to get the information you want. I don't know anything about what happened at the end of the games. All I know is that Katniss was attacked and we where separated. Next thing I new, I was here looking at your stupid face. What are you supposed to be anyway? A clown," Peeta asks. He's baiting the man and its working. I can see how hard he is trying to hold back, but he is still making his way slowly to Peeta.

"What I'm supposed to be is your worst nightmare, but I guess this face doesn't work on winning tributes. You've seen worse than a modified face. When the President tacks down Katniss, he's going to kill her in front of you. Then he's going to make you watch as he kills the rest of your family, and then he's going to kill you," The man says. He is standing in Peeta's reach now. I can see the slow smile stretching across his face.

"You're going to have to find her first. Do you think the Rebels are going to let her go willingly? You'll have to search the ends of the earth to find her and when you do, she'll kill all of you, but too bad you won't be there," He says. I can see the confusion on Boogyman's face, but it only last for a second, because Peeta stand up out of his chair and drive the screw driver between the man temples, ending his horrible existence of a life.

We are out of the vision so suddenly that I'm started to be back home. Everything around me is clean and there isn't any blood any where to be found. I find I'm breathing hard. I look over at Alice and she's telling everyone what is going to happen. Some how she found out what day it was going to be and there was actually a clock in that room. I didn't see it because I was too focus on Peeta's revenge.

"Its going to happen in a week. On Christmas Day at three in the afternoon," Alice says, "he'll kill the person who tortures him. We have to be there at the door of his room at three. The halls will be empty. Bella will have to be the one to go in to get him. There's going to be blood everywhere. She's the only one who could handle all of it. We're also going to need to get a lot of medical supplies. He's going to be badly wounded. Carlisle is going to have to let him heal before we can bring him to Katniss," Everyone is looking around the room. They want more details, but neither one of us want to give them. They only need to know what they where just told.

**A/N- I wanted to make this chapter a little exciting. I wasn't exactly sure how to get into Edward's head, give me some feedback. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Eve, the day before our rescue mission. Everyone is tense and doesn't know how to act. Bella keeps staring out in space, occasionally focusing on Nessie or me, but otherwise she's not really here. I know she's stressed out about being the one to retrieve Peeta. When we talked about it she was so nervous she kept biting at her bottom lip and fidgeting. I had to fight back a smile the whole time because she was just absolutely beautiful and I had to keep reminding her that Peeta will follow her just because of her face. Any one who could deny her what she wants should be shot.

Alice was acting like herself; running around the house rearranging the flowers, cleaning, and singing occasionally. I could hear Rose and Emmet upstairs. I'll spare you the details of what they are doing at the moment though. We where all trying to ignore them.

Esme and Carlisle where sitting at the kitchen table. Carlisle was looking over his medical books one more time. We didn't tell him exactly what was wrong with Peeta because we don't know the extent of the damage that the torturer had done to him so we couldn't tell Carlisle what all was going to be wrong with him. Even so, we'll be bringing him back here to heal. Carlisle has up a secret room set up for him. All the medical supplies in the world is set up in there. He'll live, that's for sure. Esme was going over the floor plans of the building that we had managed to steal from one of the guards.

We have everything planned out. At exactly three o'clock Bella will be in Peeta's room and ready to take him to our house. He'll come willing or not. Bella will try to get his trust and if that doesn't work, she'll knock him out and then make a run for it. She has to run the fastest she's ever run in her long life. I'm sure that no one is going to see her. Bella will also be running into the room to collect Peeta. It's a pretty simple plan, in and out.

Carlisle and I will be waiting for her about a block away from the building. From there I'll be the one running with Peeta, seeing as I'm the fastest runner in the family. We'll run home from there and take care of the boy who could save the world as we know it.

Its almost midnight. Everyone is on edge. I can see Alice looking around everywhere. She's ran out of things to keep her occupied. Esme has taken to doing the same thing as Bella and now both women are just staring off in space and occasionally focusing on someone in the family, just to go back into their stupor. Carlisle is pacing back and forth, muttering to himself about every possible thing that could be wrong with this poor boy.

The voices in my head are just screaming at me right now. I can normally tune them out, but not tonight. I'm on edge and jumpy. The only person that I can't hear right now is Bella. Since she perfected her shield she normally leaves it down, but when she's nervous or stressed out the shield goes back up and she doesn't even notice it. Right now its comforting though. I can't hear how worried she is that something will go wrong and something will happen to someone in our family. I can hear that enough from everyone else right now.

I glance around at everyone one more time. Jacob is asleep on the couch, he six foot frame is all over the furniture right now and he's snoring heavily. It makes me smile. I can see his dreams with him. Most of them are about Nessie, keeping her safe and protected. Nessie, my gorgeous daughter is in the chair right beside Jacob, drawing. Her gift is beautiful and she can normally just show us what's in her head, but sometimes she just likes to draw what she sees. I have to admit that her artwork is beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because I'm her father. We've sold a couple of them, just because some people have seen them and offered a price. I tried to talk her out of it, but Nessie insisted on selling it saying that she could simply just draw another.

She's always trying to just give them away, but people in the Capitol don't like hand outs. They think its below them to accept someone's supplies without pay. One day she just gave up on it and let the people make an offer because she told them that she wasn't making a living off of her art.

Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts again didn't I? Its sometimes better for that to happen. Time flies by so fast when I just lose myself. Its now about ten in the morning. I can hear Alice and Jasper talking. She's had another vision.

We're going to retrieve Peeta fine, but he's going to resist Bella. He'll think that she's one of the transformed people in this country and he's going to try and hurt her. Obviously anything he tries to do isn't going to hurt her. He'll panic and she'll gently hit him in the head. Not exactly the best thing to do to and injured human, but he doesn't give her much of a choice.

Jacob is up now and roaming around the house looking for something to eat. He makes us seam like normal people now that we have to stock food for him. He eats enough to make everyone in the city think that we really are feeding a family of ten. His pack live near by. Seth and Leah actually next door. Leah still hasn't exactly warmed up to us, she only lives so close to make sure that we don't do anything to Jacob. Seth actually likes living next door. He comes over frequently and knows everything that is going on.

Before I know it, its time to go. Bella gives everyone a hug and kiss and Carlisle gives Esme a kiss before we leave. We don't take a car, don't want to take the chance of someone noticing one of our cars by the building and being traced back to us. We run. It takes us about thirty minutes to get to out rendezvous point. From there Bella will go on her own.

"Be careful. I don't want to lose you," I say, giving her a hug and kiss. She gives me one of her smiles

"Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine…as long as we get him back alive," giving me one last kiss and smile, she runs away. Down the block and into the belly of the beast.

* * *

*Bella's POV*

I know he thinks that I'm nervous, I'm not. The only thing that I'm afraid of is getting caught and everyone in our family being be hunted down. I know that I'm going to get out fine.

I'm just outside the building now, not really stopping to look around I sneak in the doors and past all the guards on duty. They barely notice me, the only thing that makes them look in the direction that I passed is the wind from when I ran past.

Alice gave me directions to the correct room that they are keeping him in. This hallway is horrible. I can hear screams coming from every direction. The screams of the people who are being tortured for their crimes and the screams of the tortures' and they scream out their questions. Even worse is the smell of blood coming from every direction. it's a good thing that I've got like super control because I don't know if any of the other besides Carlisle would be able to stand it.

I take a quick look at the watch on my wrist, I'm on time. Three o'clock on the dot and I'm actually at the right door. I can hear the man's scream as Peeta kills him. Instantly I'm threw the door and in the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK! I CAN'T CATCH A BREAK CAN I," he screams at me. He starts to come at me with the screw driver, but I just dodge the blow and knock the torture tool out of his hands with a smack.

"Stop it, I'm hear to help you. My name is Bella, and my family and I are trying to rescue you from this place," I say. The look on his face tells me he doesn't believe me. With a battle cry he charges at me. Alice was right, I was gonna knock him out. With a careful move I again dodge to the side and smack him on the side of the head, close to the temple. Well it was a gentle smack for me, but all the same, he went down. I gave a big sigh and carefully lifted him up. I had to position him just right so I wouldn't leave a trail of blood leading to where I would meet with Carlisle and Edward.

Just as quickly as I entered the room, I'm out, down the hall, and out of the building running for the rendezvous point. It only took about a minute, but our getaway time is narrow. I quickly had the bleeding boy over to Edward. We exchange a silent communication. I let my walls down and told him that he had to run fast. Peeta was bleeding heavily and he wouldn't last much longer. He had maybe two hours tops. With a quick nod Edward is off.

"How'd it go," Carlisle asks me.

"Fine," I say quickly, " lets go." Instantly we're off. I'm nervous now, worried for the boy. He was angry. I didn't think that a person who had been beaten down for so long could stand to be so angry right now. If I had still been human I would have given up and become a shell. I wouldn't even be able to tell that someone had come to break me out of my personal hell.

The run home was quiet. Carlisle was stuck in his own thoughts. He had gotten a quick assessment of what was wrong with Peeta and was already going threw the procedures he would be doing on him.

Edward beat us home by about a minute, but still we got there in plenty of time. It took less time to get home than it did to get there. Esme had sent everyone away. The only people who where in the house where us four.

As soon as we got there Carlisle carefully took Peeta from Edward and run up the stairs to his medical room. Its odd having one again. We haven't kept one around since the night I gave birth to Reneseme. Of course that was the last day I was human.

There was no reason to keep one around, even with Jacob staying here. He's a werewolf and he heals so fast that there is no need for one. Edward and I race up the stares and into the room as well.

Carlisle already has Peeta hooked up to many tubes. The medicine these days is actually very simple. There is a liquid for everything that will heal whatever the person has. You just have to know what is wrong with the person and how to dispense it. It would take a couple of days for him to heal, but the outcome will be well worth the wait.

TWO DAYS LATER

*Peeta's POV*

I don't know where I am. The last thing that I remember is some sparkling beautiful woman telling me that she was breaking me out of my hell hole and saving me. Now I'm laying down in what seems like a hospital room. There are no tubes in me, but I'm healed. There's no more blood. I can't see a trace of a scar on my skin anymore. That can only mean one thing. A capitol doctor has treated me.

There's a door off to the side of the room. I quickly get up off the bed I was on and race to the door. I'm ready to leave this place already and I need to leave now. First thing is first, I need clothes. I'm about two feet from the door when it opens and in walks in the woman from the torture room.

She's beautiful, that's undeniable. Her hair falls in long brown curls halfway down her back. Her skin is pale and there are dark purple rings under her eyes, like she hasn't slept in about a week. Her eyes are a butterscotch color, she's to beautiful. She's one of the capitol freaks that has transformed her body to look like this. She's just trying to lure me into feeling safe.

"You're finally awake," She says, watching every step that I take. I have take many steps backward back to the bed.

"Don't be afraid of me, I won't bite," She smiles. Her teeth are ultra-white and there is a gleam in her eye like she's making a joke. I don't see what's so funny.

"Where am I," I ask. I'm still backing as far as I can, though she hasn't taken a step forward. The only thing she does is follow me with her gaze.

"Your safe…for now. We'll be leaving soon to find Katniss. You should get dressed and I'll introduce you to the people who have helped save you," She said as she threw a pile of clothes on the bed.

"Who are you," I ask. She's drawn me in. This woman with her beautiful face and calming presence. She hasn't forced me to do anything and she hasn't advanced on me in anyway. The only thing this woman has done is keep her word to me and brought me to safety. Now she's given me another glimmer of hope, Katniss. I need to see her to know she's safe. I don't care if she doesn't love me the way that I love her. I kept her safe from the President, now I need to know that she really is safe.

"I told you, I'm Bella. Now get dressed and I'll explain some things to you," she says and with that she walks out and shuts the door. I quickly run over and grab the clothes that she threw on the bed. In second I'm dressed and ready to walk out of the door, but I catch a glimpse of myself in one of the pieces of medical equipment. I actually look normal. The only difference that I can see in myself is my eyes. Their hollow and dark, the effects of being tortured for god knows how long.

I walk out the door and Bella is waiting next to the door leaning against a wall. Without a word she walks down a hall and I quickly follow behind her. She leads me down some stairs and into a living room. The furniture is obviously expensive. Everything is white. The side tables and coffee table are a dark wood. Everything is open and bright and there is a body on almost every service in the room. I did a quick count and there where ten oddly beautiful people surrounding me. What's really odd is that almost all of them look the same. They all have the same white skin, the dark bags under the eyes, the golden colored eyes, and the incredible beauty. Bella walks away from me and to a man with bronze colored hair, a straight nose and a strong jaw. He's about six foot tall.

"This is my husband Edward, and the rest of my family," Bella said.

The others where kind of in a circle. There where three blonds and the other five where all brunettes. Two of them where male the other was female. The girl was the most striking of them all. She had long blond hair that fell just below her shoulders and a body that would turn any head. The youngest looking blond male had to be at least eighteen with scruffy blond hair that stuck up in every direction. He seemed to be very nervous too, never looking at the same thing twice and completely avoiding eye contact with me. The other blond guy was in his mid twenties with a kind face and a small smile upon his lips.

The five brunettes where a little different. The oldest of them had to be in her mid twenties. She wore her hair in a strange way, I've never seen a woman wear her hair that way. It was in strange waves all the way down and stopped at her shoulders. She had a kind loving heart shaped face and deep set golden eyes. There where two other guys, both were huge, but I found something that comforted me. One of them wasn't pale white, he was actually a dark brown color. That one small fact comforted me. The dark big one was huge, at least six foot five with huge muscles and an even bigger smile on his face. The pale big one was about the width of an old tree. He looked like if he tried hard enough he could rip a tree up from its roots. There where only two more girls, but there where actually really different. One was super tine, smaller than Katniss, and with black hair that stuck up in spikes all over the place. The last girl looked a lot like Edward and Bella. She had Edward's hair color, but Bella's lips and shape of eyes. She was the odd one of the group to, she was pale, but not like the others. There was a shade of pink around her cheeks and her eyes where a dark chocolate brown. She was small, like Bella too.

"Here let me introduce you to everyone," Bella said. She pointed as she went.

"The blond with the messy hair is Jasper and Alice, the small black haired one is his wife. The other blond guy is Carlisle and his wife is Esme, the curly haired brunette. The big pale brown haired guy is Emmet, he's not as mean as he looks, and his wife is the blond woman. The big brown one is Jacob and he's with Reneseme, Nessie for short. Nessie is my daughter and Jacob is our oldest friend," Bella said. She was still giving me a warm smile. I felt a little overwhelmed to tell the truth. There where ten people in this room and everyone of them was a couple. How odd.

"Ok, so why did you bring me here," I asked. I don't really need to know who they are, I just need to know why I'm here. Why would a group of complete strangers risks their necks to save me. I'm not the face of the rebellion, that Katniss. They all follow her, I'm just the guy they all think she's in love with.

"That's a little complicated," Edward said. How was any of this not complicated, when was life ever easy. They had to have had life easy. They've never had to risk anyone in their family for the Hunger Games. They've never watched the people in their district starve to death. Seen children walking the streets just looking for a little something to put in their stomachs. This places sickens me.

"Hey, we haven't had life very easy either. We've never had to struggle like you have, but we do struggle every day to fight what we really are. We're trying to help you. To help the rest of the world. Your going to be the one to lead the rebellion and Katniss will be by your side the whole time. If you die, the rebellion dies," Edward almost yelled at me. His family looked shocked at him. I know I'm shocked. How the hell did he hear what I was thinking. I hadn't said a word about the struggles of district twelve I only just now thought them. I also never said anything about their lives. I've just met these people and mother did raise me with enough respect not to go bashing everyone's life the first time I met them. Wait, he said they fight who they are every day, what is that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean you fight who you are every day, and how did you know what I was thinking," I asked. I'm on the brink of going crazy right now. I've got enough on my plate right now with out these strangers pulling me every other way.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you what I really am and I'm very good at reading people," he said. I didn't believe a word he was telling me. If I thought I could make it out in the Capitol I would walk out of this place right now, but as it is I'm lucky that no one has come pounding on their door yet.

"Try me, I've seen and been through a lot these past two years that I don't think anything would surprise me very much anymore," I said as I took a seat on one of the white couches. I dropped my head in my hands and sucked in a deep breath to try and calm myself.

"You sure you really want to know, dude," the tall dark one said, I think he's name is Jacob. I'm not sure there are so many of them that I'm lucky to know which one is Bella and Edward.

"Why not. You saved my life, and I should get to know you just for that. I know you're not bad people obviously. You just said that you fight who you really are which means that if you have an evil nature that you fight it like hell to stay the way you are. You can't be all that bad if you want to save the world," I said with a snort. My head was still in my hands so I missed the silent looks that everyone exchanged before giving Edward nods. He took a deep breath and let it whistle out of him. If I didn't know any better I'd say he sounded like he had lived a hundred years and had the weight of the world on his shoulders. But no one from the Capitol had a hard life. Not just that but he wasn't that old, he'd never gone threw the Games and lost the love of his life. Not only that but the love of his life wasn't in love with someone else either. My thoughts are so tangled right now. I don't know what to do with anything. These people are here to help me though so I'm going to make the most of my situation.

"So you gonna tell me or just stand around and stare at me. I want to get to know you. If your going to help me we'll need to know some stuff about each other," I say, looking back up at the group. They all look very serious right now and I can see that Edward is about to say something.

"Yeah, so the thing we fight everyday, its not easy to explain so I'm just going to blurt it out and let you deal with it the best way you see fit. Just think rationally before you say anything though," He says trying to look me straight in the eye. I just nod my head giving him a cue to go on.

"We're vampires. Alice has visions and she saw that without you the world would be under President Snow's control even more than now. He'll have a lot more torture out there for the people of Paneam besides the Hunger Games," his face is very grace and as much as I want to deny what he says, I just can't. His face is too serious and no one in their right minds would make up such a ridiculous lie. Great so I'm an escaped Hunger Games victor with a warrant on my head, looking for the love of my life who doesn't really love me back, with a bunch of Vampires. Can life get any better for me or what?


	4. Chapter 4

_**A.U. -I know its been a long time since I've put an update on here, but works been really crazy and I do have a two year old who takes up my whole time. But I just finished reading the third book to this series and it inspired me to write what I think should have been Peeta and Katniss's reunion…one that involed smile and tears…not caused form him choking her to death. Please R&R**_

*~*Peeta's POV*~*

I pretty much just sit back at take in everything these things have to tell me. Never in a thousand years would I have guessed that there are vampires, no one has even told stories about then in years. Why make up fake horrors when we have very real ones in front of us everyday.

They tell me everything, even the things that I don't want to know. Carlisle is the oldest of them. They don't tell me when he became a monster, only that he is extremely old. Carlisle has been aroudn since before the dark days. He witness the first war between the districts and the capitol. He's their maker, the one who keeps them together and he's the one who healed me. I'm a bit confused at that bit of information.

"How could he have healed me if he's a vampire? Wouldn't he have bitten me or something?," I look down at my arms to make sure I don't see any bite marks. I would be able to tell if I became a vampire right? I don't feel like drinking anyone's blood…well not right now anyway.

"No. I would only have turned you if you where dying. I can control my…need. I barely smell blood anymore," Carlisle says. He's the one I like the most. There's something more human about him than the others. The compassion that I see on his face is unmistakable.

"Okay, just skip your history. There are too many of you for me to hear about all of you. Where is Katniss?" No point in wasting time right?

"Alice is watching for her. The last thing she saw about Katniss was that she was in a shuttle heading for District Thirteen. She wasn't in the best of shape though," Carlisle says. What does he mean she's not in the best of shape? She's alive, as long as she lives she's okay. I need to just believe that she's alive and I'll worry about everything else later. I don't even care about my parents at this point.

"She refuses to eat, since she found out you where captured. She's only responded to one person and I bet you can figure out who it was," its Edward, the mind reader. I can only think of two people she would respond to: Gale and Prim. Katniss would to anything to appease Prim, do anything to take her pain away and She would do anything for Gale because she loves him. I don't know in what way, but she does love him.

"I can only think of two people. Was it him?" I can hear my voice crack just saying those words, feel that my whole world is falling down around my neck thinking about her only coming around to Gale. I see Edward nod his head, a look of complete sympathy in his eyes; written across everyone of his features.

I clear my voice a couple of times before I can speak again, "What about her mother and sister? Are they alive?"

Its Alice who answers me this time, she had just been standing still for a long time. She didn't move for a really long time, I almost thought she was a statue. "They are, they're on their way to District Thirteen as well: and before you ask, that is where we are heading. We should be there soon," she says.

"How long exactly," I ask.

"About thirty minutes," Alice says.

I don't know why, but my hands start to shake. I'll be able to see her soon, maybe even able to hold her. _Just stop. She's not yours anymore, she'll be with Gale from now on. Get over her. Think of something else for now._

"Okay. So why do you live in the Capitol instead of living in the woods. It can't be easy to live around humans and fight your nature. Why not just take to the woods and live freely?" I ask.

"We thought about it, but if we where found it would have caused even more problems. The President keeps cameras hidden in the woods and even with our eye sight we cannot find all the cameras out there. We do not kill humans, it is too messy and the Capitol would have just sent more looking for the missing. We can blend in now, even during daylight. They think that our shiny skin is man made…not something that marks us for who we are. My sons and daughters also escape the reapings in the capitol. There can never be a victor that cannot die," Carlisle says. Well it makes sense. We all know that there are cameras in the woods and President Snow does make sure that everyone is watched at all times.

"Why don't one of you just kill the President?" ha, try to come up with a good answer for that.

"They would just appoint someone like him. Someone who shares the same views. You will be the next President. The one who unites everyone. Katniss is the one who starts the evolution, you are the one who finishes it," Alice says. Damn, that's a good answer. Even I know that Katniss couldn't lead a country. She's not good with words or leading…okay she can lead in some things but she can't lead millions of people and have them organized and united to the same cause.

"That's enough questions. We're here. Are you ready to see her again," the blond woman asks. I'm always ready to see Katniss again, even if she doesn't see me.

"To see her, always. To lead a revolution and lose her to another man, not really," I say as I stand up and stretch a little. Everyone files out of the room, except for Jacob. The only reason I remember him is because he's the only dark spot in the room, he's kind of hard to miss.

"I don't think you'll lose her. Alice kinda hinted at that earlier," he gave me a bit bright grin and ran off after all the others. I got to admit that he just gave me a huge smile. _If I don't lose Katniss to Gale than my life will have a lot of meaning. God I can't wait to see her…to hold her…maybe even kiss her if she's up for it._

Slowly I follow behind the Cullens. I can hear Carlisle talking to some woman, he's trying to be persuasive, but to be honest all that woman would have to see is his face and she would probably give him anything that he wants.

"I cannot jut allow anyone to walk out of the woods and enter this District," she said. As I come around the corner I get a good look at her, hair pulled up into a tight bun atop of her head and gray eyes that take in everything around her, but those aren't gray eyes like Katniss's, her are more like a death gray….a color blue eyes would take after death.

"Please, President Coin, we've brought you Peeta Mellark and we know for sure that you where just about to send a rescue mission out to get him," it sounds like Carlisle is having a little bit of fun with this woman. I can hear in his voice the smugness that comes with the sentence. I'm just about to smile myself when Coin's eyes narrow in on me. Her mouth drops open and I can swear that I hear all the air leave her lungs.

"Come in, Please." Coin then messes with some kind of watch on her wrist and users us along. It turns out that District Thirteen has been living under ground. I forget exactly how we get down there, I'm more worried about meeting up with her. I would run if I knew where I was going.

"Calm down. You don't need to be so jumpy, I swear she will be happy to see you; she's been beating herself up ever since they lost you," the blond male vampire says. I think his name maybe Jasper, but he's smiling a lot so I know that he's just as excited as I am.

Everything is so bright down in the tunnels, you would think that it would be dark, but it actually looks more like a hospital down here than anything. Everything has white walls and bright lights.

"If you don't mind me asking, How did you get him about of Snow's hands," Coin asks.

"We have our ways. My family wants to help the rebellion any way possible and we know that to keep Katniss on track she needs Peeta. You do know by now that the romance wasn't just an act. She does love him, she was going to die for him to make sure he got out alive," Carlisle says while looking at Coin. Well that's news to me, that she loves me. I knew she was going to try and die so I could live.

"Can you please stop talking. I'm nervous enough, how much longer till we're there," I say in exasperation. I'm nearly jumping out of my skin now.

She's taken me into a steril room that really is a doctor's office and I almost loose my cool as soon as I walk in because the first person I see is Prim. If she's here that Katniss isn't far away. She would never leave her sister's side.

Prim looks up and gets one good look at me and a huge smile light her face up. She starts jumping up and down and she's crying and laughing at the same time.

"MOM! Come quick, hurry! Its Peeta, Its really him," she runs over and hugs me so tight that I swear she could kill me. Prim's gotten so big. This District feeds her well that's for sure. She's put on at least twenty pounds in my absence.

I can't contain myself, I hug her back, lift her off the floor and twirl her in circles. She giggling and laughing and I can see the smiles on everyone elses faces. I'm so caught up in the moment that I don't see her walk in. I don't see the complete look of shock on her face, or the tears that start to come to her eyes. What catches my eyes is the gasping noise that she makes. Quickly, I set Prim down and run to her, to Katniss.

"Peeta," is all she says before put my arms around her. I don't ever want to let her go. It takes all my strength to pull back enough to get a look at her. She's lost weight, unlike her sister. She has bags under her eyes from losing sleep, and she has a couple of new scars from the arena. The first one that I see is the one of her temple. Immediately I touch the scar in confusion, tears start to blur my vision, but I don't bother to wipe them away because I would have to let go of her.

"Tell me everything that's happened since I've been gone," I say. I want to know what happened. I want to know why they separated us and kidnapped her without telling me the plan. I would have gone along with it if I had know she would be safe.

She's doesn't answer me though, she wipes away the tears that are on my cheeks now and pulls my head to her's and gives me a soft kiss that sends my heart flying. I break the kiss and pull her closer to me, because now she's crying really hard and she's making these horrible gasping noises. I just keep telling her that she's ok, that I'm ok, that everything is and will be okay now that we are together again. Katniss just nods her head into my chest and keeps on crying.

Eventually I get her calmed down enough so I can look at her again. Her eyes are all puff and her eyes shine brighter, but the love that fills my heart is still there and I just can't let her go.

"I love you, so much and I'm so glad that you're alive," I say, because its true and I know she may not love me back the same way, but I don't care just as long as she's alive.

"I love you too and I'm so sorry that it took the President kidnapping you for me to see that. I've been going crazy thinking about what he could do to you and they where just about to make someone else their mocking jay because I couldn't perform without you," she's crying again, but I think they're happy tears because I start crying too. Katniss loves me, she's finally said it and I know its true because I have no doubt in my mind about it.


End file.
